The present invention relates to the installation of a shock-absorbing rib in a sole for shoe, and more particularly to such a shock-absorbing rib and sole mounting arrangement which keeps the shock-absorbing rib firmly in place.
FIG. 1 shows a shock-absorbing rib and sole mounting arrangement according to the prior art. This arrangement comprises an outsole having a recessed portion, a shock-absorbing rib fitted into the recessed portion on the outsole, and an insole covered on the outsole over the shock-absorbing rib. The shock-absorbing rib comprises a flat a flat, elongated base layer, two flexible water chambers respectively raised from two ends of the flat base layer at the top and extended out of respective through holes on the insole, and a narrow water passage in communication between the flexible water chambers. After filling of a liquid into the flexible water chambers through a filling hole, the filling hole is sealed. This mounting arrangement is complicated because a recessed portion must be processed on the top wall of the outsole for receiving the shock-absorbing rib. Furthermore, when the user walks or runs, the shock-absorbing rib tends to be forced out of the recessed portion on the outsole.